


love is in the air, and so is the flu

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Drabble Challenges [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Flu, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili has the flu, and Kili is determined to take care of him.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Drabble Challenges [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	love is in the air, and so is the flu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt:  
> Love is in the air, and so is the flu

“Aaaachoooooooo…ugh” Fili blindly grabbed another tissue, with Kili helpfully nudging the box closer to his hand.

Fili was obviously miserable, sick as a dog, and had been trying to convince Kili to leave so that they wouldn’t both end up sick – but the laughter and besotted smiles and how obviously grateful Fili was that Kili took care of him only strengthened Kili’s resolve. It was typical, really, that Fili managed to get himself sick just after they had figured it out, had both confessed and been welcomed and dreamed of enjoying their “He loves me back!” honeymoon together.

Kili refused to let something as silly as sickness get in the way of that.

In sickness and in health might be an official vow far, far away in their future but there was no reason not to start early.

And when Kili got sick, too, they cuddled the days away, both coughing up a lung and having a standing competition of who could use the most tissues. But they were together, coaxing out smiles and laughter and joy until at last only the warmth of their love remained.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 3. You can find all the amazing Drabbles everyone wrote for it [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/616574547022561280/drabble-challenge-3-the-summary-hello-thank).  
> Go check them out, they are absolutely amazing!


End file.
